BBA X generation
by geniecat2
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the teams all grew up. And to tell ya the main characters are the kids, just a heads up.
1. Chapter 1

**G.C- well I did another story while I'm doing the box which I do need help with!! So give me suggestions on the most embarrasing things you can think of for the guys, sokey??**

**genie- you do know what I think about this right?? --;;**

**yeppy!! x3 I just don't care either way!! **

**genie- --;; huh crazy physcotic woman...**

**Enjoy the fic!!!

* * *

**

Beyblade: X generation.

**Prologue.**

**Normal POV.**

**A young girl, around the age of 5 or 6, sat on a plane that was headed to the Middle East with her parents. Her name was Terra Granger, daughter of the world class beyblader, Tyson Granger. People often said that she was a lot like her father when he was young, hell you could even say that she was a minny version of Tyson. For the most part anyway she had her father's hair, interests and attention in school, but she was smarter than Tyson was, but she had her mother's eyes and smarts. _'Well at least I didn't get daddy's food interest.'_ Terra thought tiredly as she tried to entertain herself with watching her father sleep, which didn't work all that well. She had done everything to do, from listening to music to even reading the little pamphlets that are on the back of the seats, so needless to say she was _very, very_ bored. She looked at her mother to see that she was trying to ignore the looks the other passengers were sending their way because of her father's snoring. Terra could almost hear what her mother was thinking, _'Darn Mr. Dickenson for not getting us a private flight.' _Terra leaned over her father (she has the window seat. And it's one of those three seat row planes.) to ask her mother to please wake her father up, as so he could tell her a story of his beyblading days, when he was a member of the famous Bladebreaker team. Just as she was going to talk her father jumped awake when Terra accidentally touched him. She gave an undignified eep, before jumping back in her seat and hitting her head on the window. Tyson looked around sleepily before looking over to his daughter and saw her rubbing the bump on her head from hitting the window in shock. "Terra what the heck are you trying to do to your poor old dad, huh? You wanna give me a heart attack?" he asked, a little annoyed that he had been woken up before they landed. Terra looked at her father before replying, "I should ask you the same question daddy." "Besides all I wanted was for you to tell me a story of when you were a Bladebreaker… and maybe play a little poker while we're at it." Tyson looked at her and thought about it for a bit before saying, "Yes I will tell you a story, but not while playing poker. You shouldn't even know what the game is let alone how to play it." Terra gave him the puppy dog eyes, _'His only weakness, well that and food and a good beybattle.'_ "Awww, come on! It's not my fault you decided to leave me with great-grandpa on his card night with his friends and that they decided I should know how to play." He looked at her, skeptical, for a minute and added, "And I suppose it isn't your fault that you happen to be a card shark and a right little bugger about it?" "Well no it isn't that's _your_ fault for passing your competitiveness onto me." She said slyly seeing an emanate victory at hand. Tyson sighed, he knew he had lost this fight before it even started and so being the proud man that he is he admitted defeat gracefully. (Yeah right! Tyson proud and graceful who am I tryin' to kid!!??!!) And so he told the story of when Boris came back and started BEGA, and played poker, so by the time they landed at around 12:30 AM Tyson was reduced to carrying some of the luggage and a sleeping Terra, who's last conscious thought was, _'Things just couldn't get better.'_**

**Two days later.**

**(Amy's POV or Terra's mom)**

**It was interesting to say the least to see Terra's reaction when we saw Bruce the other day, of course Tyson wasn't much better he nearly sent Bruce to the hospital for his back. _'Tyson may be a twenty something man on the outside, but he'll always be that same goofy teen that I fell in love with on the inside.'_ Right now I'm standing under one of the biggest archways I've ever seen while Terra listens to stories some of the diggers are telling her and my husband sleeps in the tent that we set up earlier today. I swear sometimes that man can sleep through the Apocalypse.**

**(End Amy's POV.)**

**Amy was suddenly jerked back to reality when she felt the ground move under her and heard the archway rumbling. She tried to move, but just as she took a step a large piece of rock started falling towards her and the last thing she saw and felt were Bruce running toward her and a lot of pain before everything went black.**

**(Outside, Terra's POV.)**

**I was listening to some stories some of the men were telling me when I suddenly felt the ground move underneath me and saw a lot of people come out of the tent, including daddy. We all heard my grandpa yelling to my mother, so needless to say I didn't need any more motivation to run to where mommy was. When I got to where all the noise was coming from I saw something that I don't think I'll ever forget. My mommy was lying on a sheet covered with dust and blood coming out of her mouth and a large gash on her forehead. Time seemed to stand still and all I could do was listen to her breathing slow down and all I could hear was me screaming and yelling, "MOMMY… MOMMY!!!!!!!!" And just as fast as it had stopped it started again and I found myself running towards my mother. I landed hard on my knees, but I didn't care, all I cared about was being next to my mother while she fought to keep her life. I was so worried that I didn't hear my father and grandpa come up behind me until they were on either side of me. I looked up and saw something I never thought I'd see, my once strong daddy was crying just as hard as I was and was whispering soothing words to my mommy. And I'll never forget my mommy's last words to me, "Aishiteru my little Seiiyu. Take care of your dad for me huh?" I nodded my head furiously and watched as my mom slipped from this world and into the next. My name is Terra "Seiiyu" Granger, and this is my story.

* * *

G.C- So how'd ya like it!!! Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!!!!!! jumps up and down**

genie- ;; who gave you the sugar glares at me

no one I'm just hypery today!!!! WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! swings from ceiling

genie- please R&R before she kills me hears G.C crash in the background or I kill her either way review!

GENIE, GENIE!!!!!!!

genie- slams G.C in the head with a frying pan Don't you come near me in that mood!!!

ouchies!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**G.C- hey sorry** for **the long wait but I suffered from a huge case of writers block. ;;**

**genie- see this is what you get for trying to write more than one fic at a time. looks smugly at me**

**G.C- yeah... well... your no help when it counts **

**genie- raises eyebrows at g.c oh, excuse me don't you put the blame of your mistakes on me, little girl**

**G.C- yeah so. so here is the next chapter hope ya like it!!! .**

* * *

Team-mates; Part 1.

7 to 8 years later…

The sun broke over the horizon and everything was peaceful, for the most part. The rays broke through the curtains and fell on the owner of the room and made the figure on the bed stir slightly before lying still once more.

_(Dream Sequence)_

_She was walking down a cobblestone path and looked around at the beautiful Japanese shrine she was at. She was dressed in a pretty black and purple trimmed kimono with a silver dragon and falcon on it. She noticed it hadn't changed much since the last time she was here. She walked over to a small pond and sat down and looked at her reflection. She had the same blue hair both of her parents had and an amazing set of amethyst eyes that if you looked hard enough they changed color, depending on her mood. The peaceful silence was disturbed when she heard someone move behind her and she looked up with confusion and worry that her favorite hiding place had been found. She relaxed when she saw her friends standing there silently asking her if she was okay. "Don't worry Suzaku, I'm fine." She said. Suzaku looked at her and smiled while one of the others said, "We know Seiyu, it's just that your brother would kill us if we didn't look out for your safety." Seiyu sighed, it was true that her brother could be overprotective with her sometimes, but it got annoying now that she was almost a woman. She stood up and looked at her friend, Wolborg, and said, "Yes, but he has a right to be protective, since the humans have been acting up." She heard her lover growl low in his throat before she felt his arms wrap around her waist protectively before saying in a firm voice, "If they ever made a move to hurt you, they'd have to go through me first." 'Leave it to Falborg to be overprotective of his mate.' They all thought. Falborg leaned down and kissed her lightly. They pulled apart slightly and smiled at each other. Again the silence was disturbed when Wyborg, being the youngest other than Seiyu, said loudly, "Oh gross! You know, if you're going to do that, at least do it behind closed doors!" That brought out a round of laughter from the small group of six._

_(End Dream Sequence)_

Terra was jolted awake by the shock of the cold water hitting her pajama clad body. She looked over to her right to find her great-grandpa standing there with his favorite kendo stick. "Yo lil' girl! Ya better get up or your gonna be late on your first day of school, ya dig?!" he said in the language he had used for as long as she can remember. She sighed; she really didn't see why she couldn't go to a normal school. She never really liked those private schools that her father sent her to, no scratch that, she _hated_ the private schools he sent her to. But he had changed a lot from the man she used know 7 ½ years ago. _'Huh, as if I could call him a dad anymore. I hardly ever see him and he hardly ever talks to me anymore, but when he does it's only to yell at me for something. Thanks to him I'm not as open to my friends as I used to be, but even then all I ever do is make jokes and act like an idiot around them trying to keep them from looking to deep. And the only ones who I do let in and not act so stupid around are Harry, Chris, my cousin Rick and my best friend Seiyu.'_ She thought while getting ready for the day. "At least he loves me enough to send me to a school that I can wear normal clothes." She mumbled to herself. After she was dressed she looked at herself in the full length mirror in her room. She wore a pair of white capris, a blue tank top with 'No touchy what you cannot have', a light yellow and blue short sleeved jacket, white trainers and to finish the look a black and silver baseball hat. She had her hair pulled back and her long bangs slightly covered her eyes. She sighed and went to the kitchen and quickly ate her breakfast after she noticed that she was late to meet the guys at school. "See ya great G! I might be home late today so don't wait up!" she yelled into as she left and ran to school. About 20 min. later she was coming into the school yard and saw the guys and ran over to them. When she got to them she jumped onto Rick's back making him lose his balance and fall on the ground. "AAAAHHHH!!!!! Terra get off me!! Get off, now!!!!" her cousin yelled as he tried to get her off. Terra started laughing with Harry and Chris as she got up and helped Rick up. "What took you so long to get here today?" Rick asked as he dusted himself off. "Probably over slept again because she didn't want to come today." Harry stated shaking his head at Terra's antics. "I never want to go to school anyway Harry. The only reason I'm late is because I was up late last night finishing up my paper that's due today." Terra said absentmindedly while going through her back pack looking for her beyblade. "You didn't leave it at the house did you Seiyu? You said you'd bring it today so I could upgrade it." Chris said a little disappointed that he might not be able to update her blade. "No I didn't leave it. It's just buried in here somewhere." She said. Rick shook his head at his little cousin and said, "Well you better hurry up or you'll never be able to find it. I don't know how you manage to fit everything in there." She pulled her hand out of her bag and smiled triumphantly and said, "See I told you I didn't leave it at home Chris." She handed her blade to him just as the bell rang and they made their way to their first class.

* * *

**G.C- So how did ya like it?? smiles hopefully Didn't confuse ya anywhere did I??**

**genie- no I don't think ya did but I do think you confused yourself --;;**

**G.C- yes I did falls off of chair dizzy **

**genie- looks down and sighs oh well. might as well say it... R&R please it'll help. and the next chapter should be up soon and it'll be a description chapter. so please be patient and keep reading.**

**G.C- uhhhhh... make the room stop spinning please. **


End file.
